Ma souveraine oubliée
by shaolan-cerberus
Summary: A la veille de sa mort, un vieillard écrit une lettre à la meilleure amie de son amour de jeunesse, Tomoyo. Il y raconte ses souvenirs et sa vie...


Kikoo tout le monde,

Voici mon premier one-shot. Il est plutôt court et le style est à améliorer mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire… J'attends vos commentaires !

shaolan-cerberus

--------------------------------------------

Ma souveraine oubliée.

Le tintement d'une ancienne horloge se fit entendre, réveillant le vieillard qui sortit lentement de son lit, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa femme qui dormait, dos à lui.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le salon. Il ouvrit les volets et contempla la mer. Au loin, l'écume léchait le sable doré.

Dans la transparence de l'océan il crut voir le visage d'une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et aux longs cheveux miels lui sourire. _Son _visage. Le visage le plus cher qu'il connaissait. Il sourit et quelques rides apparurent sur le coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

Chaque matin depuis plus de quarante ans, le même visage angélique se dessinait un bref instant sur les vagues de l'océan. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Non. C'était _sa _présence, le signe qu'elle veillait sur lui.

Il se retourna et s'assit sur une chaise qui faisait face à un petit secrétaire. Le vieillard saisit une feuille de papier et un crayon.

« _Chère Tomoyo,_

_Tu t'étais trompée en me disant que le temps guérissait les blessures. En fait, il ne fait qu'approfondir le creusé qui se dresse entre son souvenir et moi._

_Elle aimait le printemps mais tous les printemps les plus beaux du monde ne peuvent pas me la rendre. _

_Son souvenir s'amplifie quand je pense à mon passé. Elle, l'impénétrable créature aux yeux couleur de la menthe, au teint de pêche et aux cheveux plus soyeux et doux que le plus fin des tissus._

_Et son rire, t'en souviens-tu Tomoyo ? Ce petit éclat de voix joyeux qui aurait fait fondre la roche la plus dure et le plus rétif des animaux._

_Elle me protège, où que je sois. On dit que les jolies jeunes filles nous font vivre par leur chaleur et leur sourire car elles se sont données la peine de naître. Sakura, elle, s'est donnée la peine de mourir. _

_Toute ma vie, je me rappellerai le jour de sa mort. Elle aurait du être ma femme et elle serait morte en reine. Le 4 avril 1944, elle est morte en souveraine._

_Elle était attachée au poteau, le regard fier, refusant de mettre le bandeau. Ils étaient là, leurs fusils à la main. Nous, ils nous on forcés à venir assister à la scène. J'ai crié, j'au eu beau supplié, personne ne m'écoutait._

_Et quand le général a commencé le compte à rebours, elle a tourné la tête vers moi. Et quand elle m'a vue pleuré, les larmes ont commencé à rouler sur sa joue à elle aussi._

_Elle a eut un sourire triste et a articulé silencieusement « je t'aime ». L'instant d'après, les balles déchiraient son corps._

_Toi, tu pleurais, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le cadavre de ta meilleure amie s'écrouler sur le sol. Moi, j'étais là, paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts et encore humides._

_Parfois quand je me couche, j'entends dans les méandres de mes souvenirs un cou de feu qui me réveille. Le cou de feu qui lui a pris la vie. _

_Après être rentré chez moi, à Hong Kong, ma mère m'a imposé un mariage. J'étais encore trop anéanti par la mort de Sakura pour réagir._

_Je ne sais plus le prénom de la femme qui dort à mes côtés la nuit. Non pas que je perde la mémoire mais je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir. Le seul prénom qui reste gravé dans ma mémoire signifie « fleur de cerisier » en japonais. Sa langue natale. _

_Je n'ai jamais été avec une femme comme quand je l'ai été avec Sakura. Ma femme a perdu sa vertu grâce à un amant de passage parmi tant d'autres qui comblait les désirs sexuels que je ne pouvais et ne peux lui apporter._

_Toucher son corps aurait été un souillage pour la mémoire de Sakura. Cela peut te paraître fou, mais je le considère ainsi. Aucune bouche n'aura sa chaleur, aucune peau n'aura son goût, aucun sourire ne sera le sien._

_D'après ce que j'ai entendu, toi aussi tu as été choquée par sa mort. Tu ne t'es jamais mariée. Comment une journée peut vous paraître intéressante et joyeuse quand on a connu Sakura ? La vie devient fade sans elle, les moments heureux sans saveurs…_

_A nos souvenirs liés, _

_Syaoran LI. »_


End file.
